


A Night Ride

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [48]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avoiding a group of armed men made Leonard decide to take Sara to a detour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Ride

“We’ve got the blueprints, Rip, but armed men are tailing us!”, Leonard shouted to his comms.

The rest of the team are in the Waverider, waiting for the expert crooks and the swift assassin to come back from their mission—stealing the blueprints of Savage’s safehouse where he keeps his weapons. Unfortunately, they attracted the attention of his guards.

“Get to your motorcycles immediately and meet us at the rendezvous point!”, Rip shouted back, unsure if the three could hear him. The team could surely hear the gunshots from their comms.

The three speeded up with their individual big bikes, courtesy of Gideon. It was Leonard who was keeping the blueprints close. Sara was still screaming with excitement, much to the men’s amusement, when her tire got hit by a bullet.

“Crap! I’m hit!”, she shouted.

Mick, the one closest to her said, “Blondie, you okay? Can you still drive?”

“No, I’m not really hit. My bike is!”, she replied.

They were all gaining distance from the shooters so Leonard said, “Let’s stop by the next left.”

 

As the three of them gathered, they have decided to think of a new plan. They have 190 seconds, according to Snart, before the guards following them could catch up with their pace. Mick and Sara argued about fixing the tires when Leonard shut them up.

“Enough! This isn’t gonna help us,” he said, then he tossed the blueprint to Mick. He turned to his partner and said, “You take this and get to the Waverider as fast as you can. Sara, you’ll ride with me. We’ll redirect them away from the ship. Shoot them while you’re at it.”

 

The two remaining motorcycles revved up and moved along 30 seconds before they hear the cars of the guards behind them. Mick went ahead before them, on his way to the rendezvous point while Len and Sara, just as planned, made a right.

The cars chasing them were merely meters behind. Sara grabbed the emergency-use guns from the sides of the motorcycle that Gideon had also provided, shooting back at them.

“Faster, Leonard!  You drive like my grandma!”, Sara managed to tell Leonard despite the noise of the gunshots.

He then responded snarkily, “If I go faster, you’ll get thrown off of this bike. I won’t risk giving you broken bones. We’ll stick with the grandma driving.”

Sara just rolled her eyes in response. They’re driving away from the location of the Waverider but the guards are still trailing them. No way to risk going towards the ship so they continued driving through the area and shooting at their chasers.

After a few minutes, Sara complained, “Goddamnit! I’m out of bullets!”. As if on cue, their enemies fired more. How come they don’t run out of ammo? Luckily, Leonard has a last resort.

“Grab my Cold Gun by my thigh! Aim two inches above your target point. Close your eyes as you fire! You have no goggles; the glare might hurt your eyes!”

Sara stopped briefly at his command. He never lets anyone even faintly touch his cold Gun, now he’s letting her use it and is actually giving her instructions? It’s either Leonard is scared of dying or he really trusts her now. After the Oculus, she knows that the first possible reason she pointed out isn’t the case.

“What are you waiting for? Do it!”

And she did, completely freezing the front tires of the cars chasing them. After a few minutes, they’ve realized that they are safe. Now that was fun.

 

Sara, exhausted with all the shooting, collapsed and leaned forward on Leonard’s back, and then she secured herself by wrapping his waist with her arms.

“You should’ve told me to get your Cold Gun in the first place, Crook,” Sara said, but he didn’t respond. So she added, “That was freaking exhausting. And hella fun.”

The two stayed silent the whole ride. Leonard realized that they were far away from their supposed location. He then felt Sara’s deep breaths and exhales.

“Sara?”

No response.

“Assassin?”

Still none.

 _Yep. She’s asleep_ , he thought.

 

As soon as Sara lazily opened her eyes. She saw a bright light and a woman in front of her. This woman spoke: “Two large fries, two cheeseburgers, and a large Coke. Would that be all, sir?”, the lady asked sweetly.

“Yes, thank you,” a man’s voice replied.

Then she realized that she was still leaning on to Leonard and her arms are still locked in his waist. They’re still riding the motorcycle. The moment the lady gave Snart his order and change, the lady said, “Your girlfriend is pretty knocked out, sir.”

“Not my girlfriend, but yeah. We had and exhausting night. We better go, thanks.”

Then they sped away.

Sara finally spoke. “Why aren’t we in the Waverider yet? Where are we going?”

Leonard didn’t answer. Instead, he drove to the docks of the city. As soon as he found the perfect spot under the moon, with the crystal clear water beneath, he parked the motorcycle and led Sara to sit at the ground.

“Snart? What are we doing here? Aren’t we supposed to be back with the team?”, Sara inquired.

“Sit down and eat,” Leonard said as he handed out a burger to Sara. She took it and ate in silence. She had no complaints because she was extremely hungry.

After a while, Leonard said, “So what do people normally do in dates? Just...talk?”

“Is this your idea of a date, Leonard?”, she sounded amused, but at least she’s not angry. She also found Len’s concept of dates very funny...and cute.

Leonard just stared at her so she replied.

“The guy normally asks the girl first. He shouldn’t just pick up food and drive her to an empty dock,” she laughed.

Leonard chuckled in response. “Yeah, I apologize for that.”

She smiled. “But yeah, they just...talk.”

Ironically, none of them did. It was the water splashing beneath them that created the calming noise.

“So, is this a date?”, Sara finally asked.

“Kinda,” he replied, “I promise to ask you next time.”

_Next time._

She nodded. They then continued eating in silence.

“Go on,” Snart said, “talk about your likes and dislikes.”

Sara just laughed. She could tell that the usually cold Leonard Snart is a little bit awkward but she has to give props to him for even trying. They’ve been in a constant flirting mode, both afraid of what will happen if they try to go beyond that. Apparently, this is Leonard’s way of trying.

They eventually did spend an hour and a half talking about things they haven’t heard from each other before. They laughed about Sara’s embarrassing childhood story and Leonard’s attempt of stealing a truck he thought was full of appliances, but turns out to be full of diapers and tampons.

 

Sara has never seen Snart smile until tonight. It was beautiful.

“You should smile more often. It suits you,” she unknowingly blurted out in the middle of their conversation. She expected Leonard to turn cold again, but he didn’t. Instead, he joked, “It’ll hurt my reputation, Lance. But I would if you go on a date with me often.”

“I would if you ask me often,” she joked back.

Well, he wasn’t joking. “Maybe I will.”

 

Sara was grateful that their only light was the moon, or else, he would’ve seen her blush.

“Ready to go?”, Leonard asked as he puts on his helmet.

“Yep, just let me check on Rip,” Sara said, turning on her comms. Len followed suit.

As soon as the lines were open, both of them heard Rip shouting at them. “Where the hell have you been? It’s been three hours and you both just turned your comms on now! We thought you two were shot! You better be on your way to the rende...”

Leonard shut off both their comms. “Much better.”

They laughed as they rode the motorcycle.

“Helmet on?”, he asked.

“Yep.”

They revved up.

 

After a few minutes, Sara asked the man driving, “Len. One last trip around?”

A small smile was formed in Leonard’s lips. This night has got to be the night he smiled the most, all because of the blonde woman sitting behind him, clinging on to his waist.

“As you wish.”

They went around the city one last time, looking at the buildings and light around them.

 

They definitely received a good scolding from Rip but to hell with that incompetent captain, Snart thought.

This night ride was worth it.


End file.
